Science Lesson
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Greg goes into Jackie's classroom and teaches the kids a few things about science, and like he normally does Greg makes things interesting!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**Science Lesson**

It was the last week of school and Jackie's students were excited because Nick was going to come into her classroom and demonstrate some cool science things to them. Jackie had been having a hard time getting the students quieted down all day because they were so excited. There was only about ten more minutes before Nick was suppose to arrive.

"Mrs. Stokes, is he going to bring Jasmine?" one little girl asked.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry but not today."

"Why not?" the little girl asked, with disappointment obvious in her voice.

"Because it would be too hard for him to show you all the cool things he's going to show you with her here." Jackie explained with a smile.

After what seemed like forever there was finally a knock on the classroom door, but when Jackie opened the door she was in for a bit of a surprise.

"Greg, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nick had to go help Sara, the water heater at her house quit working. So he asked me to fill in for him, is that ok?" He asked with his field kit in his hands.

"Sure, thanks for doing this Greg, they would have been so disappointed if no one showed up." Jackie said as he let him in the room.

"No problem, I kind of always wanted to be a teacher."

"Really?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, I'd be the cool, hip, high school science teacher." He said with a grin.

Jackie laughed, she really couldn't argue.

"Ok then, let's get started." Jackie said.

Greg nodded.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." Jackie said to her class.

When she got to zero all her students sat up straight in their chairs with their hands folded on their desks, just like they were suppose to do.

"Very good everyone." She said as she walked to the front of the room with Greg following her.

"You're not Jasmine's daddy." One little boy said sounding surprised.

Greg laughed "no, I'm not." He agreed.

"Class this is Mr. Sanders, he's going to be teaching you guys today instead of Jasmine's daddy." Jackie explained.

"Why?" One little girl said. "Because Jasmine's daddy had to help a friend, but don't worry, you will all have a lot of fun with Mr. Sanders. We are all going to show him how well we listen right?" she asked.

"Yes." The class answered in unison.

Jackie smiled and sat down at her desk.

"Take it away." She whispered to Greg.

"Alright, it is nice to meet all of you, my name is Greg Sanders. You can call me Mr. Sanders, Greg, Sanders, Greggo, or as Jasmine calls me, Egg."

The entire class burst into giggles.

Jackie sat at her desk smiling _This ought to be interesting_ she thought silently to herself.

"Does anyone have any questions so far?" he asked.

A little girl's hand shot up in the air.

"Are you a cop?" she asked once Greg had called on her.

"I'm a CSI, but that is sort of like a cop." He said.

He knew there was a big difference between a CSI and a cop but he didn't figure a group of six and seven year olds would understand that difference.

"Do you know Jasmine's daddy?" another little boy asked.

"Yes, we work together, I know him really well." Jackie got up out of her seat

"Hold on just a second Mr. Sanders." She said.

It felt odd addressing Greg so formally but she figured it was the right thing to do in front of the kids.

Greg stopped and looked at her and so did all of her students.

"Class, just out of curiosity, do any of you know Jasmine's daddy's real name?"

"Mr. Jasmine's daddy?" One little boy guessed.

Greg and Jackie both chuckled.

"No but that's a good guess." Jackie said.

"Nick." Another one said.

"You're right, it is Nick, but what should you guys probably call him? Mr. what?"

"Mr. Nick." Someone said.

Jackie tried not to laugh.

"No guys, it's Mr. Stokes."

"That's your name." One of the kids shouted.

"Yeah it is, imagine that." Jackie said as she sat back down.

"Ok, sorry about that Mr. Sanders, continue." She told Greg.

"Ok, the first trick I am going to show you guys deals with static electricity.

He took out a balloon from his kit and blew it up.

"Ok, I need a volunteer who doesn't mind getting their hair messed up.

All the kids raised their hands. He called on a little boy and when he rubbed the balloon on the child's head his hair went crazy and all the kids giggled hysterically. Greg looked like he was having just as much or maybe even more fun then the kids.

"Ok who else wants to try?" Greg asked.

"Do it to Mrs. Stokes." One little girl said.

"Hey." Jackie said as she squinted her eyes, pretending to be mad, but her smile gave her away.

"Yeah, mess up Mrs. Stokes's hair.

Greg was grinning from ear to ear.

"May I?" he asked.

"Alright, go ahead." She mumbled.

Greg rubbed the balloon all over her head and when he was finished the kids erupted in giggles. Greg just smiled as he walked away from her. Jackie couldn't help it she too had to laugh. Just then Jackie's friend and fellow first grade teacher Susan Anderson came into her classroom.

"Hi do you have…" She stopped mid sentence when she saw Greg "Oh I'm sorry." She said.

Greg just smiled.

"It's no problem." Jackie assured her.

Susan turned her attention to Jackie, "Nice hair Mrs. Stokes." She said with a smirk.

"Isn't it though?" Jackie asked with a grin.

The kids burst into another round of giggles.

"Listen do you have that assessment worksheet on clocks?" Susan whispered in Jackie's ear once she had approached her desk.

Jackie went and retrieved it from the back table and gave it to her.

"Thanks, and again sorry for the interruption."

"No worries." Jackie said.

Susan then left the room but Jackie's students continued to laugh.

"Alright boys and girls settle down, Mr. Sanders can't talk over you."

The kids settled down so Greg continued "I need another volunteer." He said.

Again all the kids raised their hand. He called on a little girl and she came up to the front of the room with him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Autumn." She said.

"Hi Autumn." Greg said as he retrieved two swabs from his kit.

"What I am going to do is take a swab of both of our mouths." Greg stuck one of the swabs in his mouth and moved it around.

After he was finished he stuck it in a bag marked evidence and then he turned his attention back to Autumn.

"Now it's your turn, it doesn't hurt, I promise." The little girl nodded excitedly.

"Say Aaaaa" Greg said.

"Aaaaa." Autumn obeyed and as she opened her mouth wide.

"Good job." Greg said as she swabbed her mouth.

"Did it hurt?" he asked when he was finished.

"Nope." She said happily.

"Good." Greg said as he stuck the swab in another evidence bag.

The little girl continued to stand by him. "Ok Autumn you can go sit down now, you were a very good helper, thank you." Greg said.

The little girl smiled and returned to her seat.

"Ok boys and girls, do you remember which swab is mine?" he asked the class.

"That one." They said as they pointed to the one on the left.

"Good. How about now?" Greg said as he mixed them up.

"That one." The kids shouted as the pointed to the one on the right.

"Very good, how about now?" Greg said as mixed them up over and over until he didn't even know which one was which.

The kids looked a little bewildered.

After several moments of silence one little girl finally said "We don't know, you did it too fast."

"That's ok because I have a machine at work that no matter how much I mixed them up, it will always tell me which one is which."

"Cool." The kids exclaimed in unison.

"I have one more cool thing to show you guys." Greg said.

He looked around the room and finally spotted Jackie's coffee cup sitting on her desk.

"Mrs. Stokes, may I borrow your coffee cup?" He said with a grin.

Jackie nodded and when Greg came up to her desk to grab the cup she mumbled "First my hair and now this?"

Greg laughed "You're having a lot of fun today aren't you?"

"Loads." Jackie said with a grin.

He smiled, grabbed the cup, and then walked back to the front of the class.

"Ok kids, this is just an ordinary coffee cup right?"

"Yeah." The kids said excitedly.

"Do any of you see anything on it at all?"

"No." they answered. "Ok, now watch this." Greg said as he took fingerprint powder out of his field kit.

When he dusted the cup for prints and the prints became visible the kids went crazy.

"Wow." "Cool" "It's magic." Was just some of the things they said.

Greg laughed and explained that when someone touched something they always left a fingerprint even if they couldn't see it.

After he was done telling the kids that he said "Alright, that is all I have for you today, does anyone have any questions?"

One little girl's hand shot up but when Greg called on her, her question was not for Greg it was for Jackie.

"Mrs. Stokes, how come you didn't want to be a cop, this is fun."

Jackie laughed but before she had a chance to answer a little boy answered for her.

He said "Because she is too little, the bad guys would get her."

Jackie looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"What?" she asked in a high voice pretending to be shocked.

"It's true, the bad guys would get you." The little boy repeated as if that was more than obvious.

"That is a good guess Sam but that's not quite the reason." She said as she looked at the little boy.

She then looked at the little girl who had originally asked the question "I became a teacher because I love kids, to me, coming to work everyday and getting to see you guys is much more fun then being a cop, but everyone is different, and that is good thing."

After that, Greg once again asked the kids if they had any questions, none of them did so Jackie said "Alright boys and girls, what do we tell Mr. Sanders?"

"Thank you." All of them said.

"You're welcome, thank you for letting me come in and talk to you guys today, you were very good listeners." He said.

He gave the kids one last wave before he walked to the door.

Jackie walked with him.

"Thanks again for doing this Greggo. The kids had a blast."

"No problem, I had fun too." He said.

Greg then left.

After that it was almost time for the kids to go home so Jackie read them a story and then she had the students get ready to go home.

Once all of the students had gone home with their parent Jackie sat down and reflected on her day as she did everyday. She considered the day a huge success. The kids had loved Greg's lesson, and Greg himself seemed to really enjoy himself. Jackie's hope was that by having Greg come in and show the kids how fun science could be the kids would learn to love science and really get interested in it.

"Here's that worksheet back Jackie." Susan Anderson said as she came into the room, snapping Jackie out of her thoughts.

"Thanks Susan." Jackie said.

"Alright, I have to run, I have an appointment so I am going to get out of here early." Susan said before heading to the door.

Before she left though she turned back around, smirked and said "And again, lovely hair."

Jackie didn't know what she was talking about and then it dawned on her

"Oh no, I completely forgot about that, I went outside in front of all the parents like this." She said mortified.

Susan burst into a fit of laughter.

"I am going to strangle my husband's coworker." Jackie said.

Susan laughed harder.

Once she finally had quit laughing she said "Alright, I will see you tomorrow, I really do have to get out of here."

"Bye Susan, see you tomorrow."

After she had left Jackie smiled, it had been a great day, although Jackie really was going to strangle Greg.

The End! Please Review!


End file.
